Creep
by cleanslate
Summary: As Puck and Rachel put aside their differences to work on a duet a relationship begins to form.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ As much as I would like to, I don't own this show, the characters, ideas, plots, blah, blah, blah. I don't own the song Creep by Radiohead that is mentioned in this chapter, but will be performed in a following chapter if all goes right._

_This is my first attempt at a fanfic in years. Please read and review, be honest, but don't rake me over the coals unnecessarily. I probably should have started with a one shot, but I don't know how to do anything without jumping head first into the deep end. I hope you enjoy._

**Creep**

"Rachel." Mr. Shue said. She looked up expectantly, a big smile on her face. "I want you to try a duet with Puck."

Instantly her face fell and Mr. Shue continued quickly before she had a chance to respond, "I spoke to Finn about this already. It'll be fine. He has some outside obligations that he needs to take care of over the next couple of weeks and I know that the two of you can handle the leads."

She glanced over at Puck and he smirked at her, leaning back comfortably with his legs outstretched and his arms crossed over his chest, making his biceps look huge. Oh my God, where had that last thought come from? She swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat and looked back at Mr. Shue. Forcing a tight smile, she said, "I'm confident that Puck and I will be able to work superbly together and master whatever song that you have selected for us."

"That's the spirit." Mr Shue said as he handed her the sheet music.

"Now, as for the rest of you…" Mr. Shue's words faded out as did the rest of the room, as Rachel stared down at the words in bold at the top of her page: **Radiohead, Creep**..

He laughed a little when he saw the title of the song.. Creep? Really? It wasn't exactly his type of music, but he knew the song. He looked over at Berry and saw that she had a glazed look in her eye. Odd, but she was probably worried about how she was going to have to restrain herself around his hot bod. I mean, come on, who could resist these guns, he thought twitching his biceps a little at his last thought.

"That's it for the day. I'll see you guys next week. He jumped up reaching for his backpack when Mr. Shue called their names. He turned and saw Berry standing still, her books clutched to her chest. "You guys," Mr. Shue started, "I know you two have some issues, but I think that if you try to put them aside for the sake of the assignment, that you could be great together." He said and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm sure you are right Mr. Shue." Rachel said and spun around and walked quickly towards the door. He just shrugged hiss shoulders and sort of jogged out of the room hoping to catch up with Berry. If there was a time to mess with her, this would definitely be it.

He looked both ways and saw her opening the exit doors that lead to the parking lot. Damn, she's quick; he thought to himself and jogged a little faster to catch up to her. He wasn't going to run after her. Seriously, who would be caught dead running after that freak?

As soon as Rachel stepped outside she remembered that she hadn't driven that day. Her car had finally given up the ghost and her Dads were begrudgingly in negotiations with each other over what type of car she needed and what the cost should be. While Daddy spoiled her rotten, her Dad would step in with a little bit of reality and sometimes that slowed things down.

Rachel sighed and walked around the corner of the school towards the football field. The bleachers would do for a place to hang out for a couple of hours until her Dad could retrieve her. Pulling her sheet music from her bag Rachel started looking over the lyrics to the song wondering how she would arrange it into a duet.

Puck watched Rachel silently from a distance making marks on her page. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure she was already working on their duet. Rolling his eyes he jogged towards the bleachers and slowed down as he got closer to her.

Chucking his bag onto the bleachers he said "What 'cha doin' Berry?"

He laughed as she gasped and jumped at his interruption. "Puck!" she said annoyed, "Do you really have to be such a jerk?"

"Don't you mean a Creep?" he said pointing at her sheet music. Rachel rolled her eyes as she took in a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I couldn't have thought of a more appropriate titled song to be paired with you to sing." she said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Puck said as he dropped onto the bleachers in front of her. "So, what are you doing over here anyway? You aren't exactly the football type."

"Why do you care?" Rachel asked erasing the stray mark caused by Puck's earlier interruption.

"Just being friendly Berry." He said looking up at her and giving her his most charming smile.

"My car expired. I have to wait for my dad." Rachel said on a sigh.

"Your car died?" Puck asked raising one eye brow.

"I just said that." Rachel said and glared at him then started to mark on her page again. "I realized that this would be as good a time as any to begin preparations on our duet."

Puck just nodded and leaned against the bleacher behind him and stared at the field.

Shit! Puck thought to himself. This is just great! What the hell am I thinking? Looking back up at Berry he could see her concentrating on her task. I could just go and let her sit here and do her thing. He shifted to get up. I can't let her sit here by herself. He settled back down more comfortably.

"Can't you be still?" Rachel asked and looked at him exasperated. "I mean I appreciate the silence, but every time you move my pencil jumps. I can't stand all these lines and smears."

Puck stared at her momentarily shocked that she had taken that tone with him, but he laughed when he saw her furiously erasing away the marks, again, made by his actions.

Jumping up he grabbed his backpack and her books and hopped off the bleachers. "Come on Berry, Let's go." He said as he started to walk quickly back towards the parking lot.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She called after him. "Where do you think you are going with my stuff?" she yelled at his retreating form. "Puck!" She stomped her foot and finally took off after him.

She caught up to him as he tossed her backpack into the bed of his truck. Still ignoring her he reached for the passenger side door and opened it making a sweeping gesture with his hand indicating that she should get in.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said standing her ground.

"Just get in the truck Rachel!" he said a little more harshly than he had intended.

Rachel looked at him, eyes large and unblinking, mouth slightly open, then slowly she turned and climbed into the cab of his truck.

Puck looked over at her after he settled into his seat and cranked the engine. She still had the slightly dumbfounded look on her face as she sat there with her legs crossed at the ankle and her hands folded in her lap.

"Berry! What the hell? You look like you saw a ghost or something." He asked laughing a little.

Slowly she looked at him and said, "You called me Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ As much as I would like to, I don't own this show, the characters, ideas, plots, blah, blah, blah. I don't own the song Creep by Radiohead that is mentioned in this chapter, but will be performed in a following chapter if all goes right._

_**AN:**__ You guys are amazing!! Thank you so much for the reviews and author and story alerts. I never in a million years thought that I would get such a response. I went to bed after posting it with a knot in my stomach and woke up to a nothing, but good things. _

_Please enjoy the next chapter. ___

Chapter 2

Puck pulled up to Rachel's house still wondering what had possessed him to call her Rachel. She was cute and all, but there is no way that he could think of her as anything other than Berry.

He groaned as he cut the engine and slid out of the truck. He made his way around to the passenger side just as Rachel started to fumble for the door handle.

"Sorry about that. The seat belt gets stuck sometimes." He said trying to convince himself that he wasn't at all trying to be chivalrous by opening her door.

"That's ok." She said. "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it. I know my Dad does too. He said he was going to have to drop me off and head back to work. You saved him a trip."

"Oh. Well, its no problem." Glad to be of service." He said giving her another of his charming smiles.

Puck took her book bag out of the back and handed it to her letting his fingers brush against hers.

Rachel and Puck both stood staring at one another in an awkward silence. Puck was the first to break the silence when he cleared his throat. "Well, good luck with…Well, with whatever it is you are doing with our song."

"Yeah. Ok." Rachel mumbled as Puck turned and walked back towards his truck.

"Puck?" Rachel asked quietly, almost as if she were afraid he might actually hear her.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Do you want to maybe come in and we could work on it together? She asked ducking her head letting her hair fall around her face to cover the pink slowly climbing its way up her neck and to her cheeks.

Before he could respond she added, "I could maybe make us some dinner. I'm an excellent cook and I just hate to cook for myself."

"Where's your other Dad?" Puck asked, slightly confused as to why she would be cooking for herself.

"Well, as you already know Dad is working late, which usually means he won't be home until ten, sometimes later than that." Puck rolled his eyes. She must be feeling more comfortable with him since she was talking more. "Daddy had to go to some conference so he won't be back for a few more days." She continued.

Puck looked at her solemn expression and realized that she probably just didn't want to be alone. What the hell? He thought. Its not like he had anything waiting for him at home. His mom was at work and his sister was at the sitter's house.

"Sure, why not," he said and started walking towards her front door. As he stood on her porch he turned back to her and said with a grin, "I know you want me and all, but I don't put out on the first date."

"Rachel looked at him shocked for half a second, realizing quickly that he was messing with her. Why would a popular football player like him really be calling this a first date, when she was just a Gleek? Rachel rolled her eyes at him and said, "I'll try to restrain myself." With that she turned the key and pushed the door open.

Puck closed the door and watched Rachel flounce through the foyer into the living room dropping her bag beside the couch. "Hey! Berry?" he called, and she turned around, her hair settling around her shoulders. It was so shiny and it looked so soft, if he could just run his fingers through it.

"What's up Puck?" Rachel asked worried at the way he just kept staring at her, like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" he asked quickly. Nice save he thought to himself.

Rachel just smiled and pointed at a door just past the stairway. "Right there. Its only a half bath, but it should do the trick. Its not like you need a shower or anything." She said stopping herself from talking anymore. What was it with her she thought to herself. He just asked for a bathroom, not to ravage you in the middle of the living room floor where your standing.

"Half bath?" he asked as he opened the door. "Oh, half bath." He said with a chuckle. So, that's what she meant about the shower thing he said taking in the smaller room. Of course she was probably imaging him wet in the shower, water dripping off his body, and she was rubbing soap on his chest and…"Oh! God!" Puck said shaking his head trying to clear the image of Rachel naked and wet and touching… He growled and splashed water in his face. Staring at himself in the mirror he mumbled, "What are you doing Puck?" As he dried his face off with a hand towel he said to himself, "She is just a freak, a Glee freak at that." Taking a deep breath he left the bathroom and walked into the room where he had seen her go.

Puck could hear Pots and pans rattling so he followed the sounds to the kitchen. He stopped as he rounded the corner and saw what could possibly be the most magnificent display of ass and legs ever. Bent down he saw Rachel reaching into the back of a low cabinet, skirt barely covering her…If she would only reach a little farther…he thought as he tilted his head a little to the right.

Puck shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

Rachel engrossed in her task hadn't heard him come in and jumped, hitting her head. Letting out a curse that would make a sailor blush she grabbed the back of her head and glared at him.

Puck laughed at her use of language, "I didn't know you knew how to use words like that."

Still glaring at him she reached back for the skillet she had dropped. Rubbing the back of her head with her other hand she groaned softly.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking towards her.

"I'm fine." She said stiffening at the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"Really. I'm fine." she smiled relaxing a little into his touch.

Rachel turned towards him startled at just how close they actually were. She reached up and steadied herself by touching his chest. His pecs flexed under her hand and she looked up for a sign as to what to do next.

Puck dipped his head slowly until his lips were millimeters from hers. Her breath hitched as her eyelids slowly lowered.

Suddenly Puck jumped back "What the…?" He looked down to see the fattest cat he had ever seen winding its way between his feet and rubbing its head on his leg. Good cat, he thought to himself.

Rachel glanced down at the cat and sighed…"Stupid cat" she muttered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ As much as I would like to, I don't own this show, the characters, ideas, plots, blah, blah, blah. I don't own the song Creep by Radiohead either, but I sure wish I did._

_  
__**AN:**__ You guys are awesome! Here is your much awaited Radiohead performance. Please read and review, give me inspiration, ideas, whatever you think. The first three chapters seemed to come out easily. The next one has me stumped. Lol… _

**Chapter 3**

Rachel cooked dinner quietly while Puck shuffled around not quite sure of what to do. He didn't really want to disturb their unspoken agreement to not talk about what had just happened by asking her if she needed help. On the other hand he didn't want to seem ungrateful and not do anything either. In the end he settled for just sitting quietly at the kitchen table staying out of her way watching her confident movements around the kitchen.

Rachel quickly moved around stirring the scampi and putting garlic toast in the oven. It didn't take long as it was just a freezer bag meal. She still couldn't believe that she had almost let Puck kiss her. She couldn't lay the blame of it solely on him as she had done nothing to stop it. She had just stood there staring up at him like some kind of love struck fool. Love struck? Where had that come from? She glanced at Puck from the corner of her eye and watched as he played with her cat. The muscles in his back shifting each time he stroked the cat's fur.

Puck pet the cat due to a lack of anything better to do. He usually hated cats. As far as he was concerned they were just a waste of space. You couldn't do anything with them. Its not like you could train them and they only wanted attention when they wanted it. This fatty had saved his ass though. He had almost kissed Rachel Berry. That wasn't part of his plan. It would be social suicide. It would upset the entire hierarchy of the high school caste system. If a Gleek, Queen of the Gleeks at that, even if she was super hot, could bring down a stud football player like himself, what else would happen? It would be mass chaos. The chess club members might even declare anarchy. He would just have to remain Puck, super stud football player, and she would just have to stay Berry, kinda cute gleek with an amazing voice, and perfect skin, and a smoking hot body, and lips that just begged to be…

He glanced up at Rachel catching her eye. She looked down shyly and he said, "Its just hair.", and then smiled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The cat. I thought it was fat, but its just hair." He said reaching down to stroke his hand down the length of its back once more.

"She chuckled, "Yeah, its just hair."

Rachel carried two plates with steaming shrimp and pasta to the table. She scooted the cat away from the table and placed a plate in front of Puck.

"Wow! This looks great." he said amazed at her culinary talents.

They both ate in relative quiet. The silence only broken by sounds from Puck as he ate his fill. Rachel just smiled and decided that his moans and sighs meant that he was enjoying it.

When they were finished Puck picked up his plate and hers and walked towards the sink.

"You don't have to do that." Rachel said quietly.

"You cooked Rachel, its only appropriate that I at least help with the clean up."

Rachel looked as if she might start talking when he said "See? I know how to use big words too."

"I didn't…" Rachel started when Puck interrupted her, laughing and said, "It was a joke Berry, relax."

As Rachel pushed start on the dishwasher she looked at Puck and asked, "You still want to go over the song?"

Throwing caution to the wind he smiled at her and said, "Absolutely."

Puck followed Rachel up the stairs to her bedroom. It was immaculate. He'd never seen a room so clean and organized. Puck walked around and picked up a throw pillow from her bed, then dropped it at the foot of the bed. Book shelves lined the walls and he ran his fingers across the bindings as he walked towards her.

Rachel sat at her computer and flipped through her music selections looking for the right one. She sat silently as he made his way around her room. He was clearly trying to take it all in. Her bed, her books, her corner desk for computer and homework, her elliptical machine, and then he walked towards her "sitting corner". It was just made up of a couple of fluffy chairs, but she didn't know many kids who had enough room for something like that in their bedroom.

"This room is huge." He said flopping down in one of her chairs.

"Yeah, it used to be the game room. I had the bedroom at the other end of the hall, but I ran out of places to put my stuff so I kind of took over this one." She said laughing at herself.

"Let's listen to the song first. We have to feel it, connect with it. Then we will be wonderful." She said pushing play. Smiling at Puck, the haunting lyrics of the unrequited love song poured from the speakers and into their souls.

For the first time Rachel felt somehow connected to Puck. On so many levels that song touched them and from the look on his face she could tell, she wasn't sure how, but she just knew that they were going to be phenomenal.

Rachel looked over at Puck his head tilted back against his head rest and asked, "Are you ready?"

Puck looked over at her and said "Bring it."

Rachel flashed him a megawatt smile then played the musical version.

Puck didn't need to look at the notes Rachel had written on his sheet music. This song was made for them.

Rachel stood beside her computer watching Puck. He stayed seated looking off into the distance for the first few notes of the song, then slowly he turned his head towards her as he began to sing the first verse

**When you were here before**

**Couldn't look you in the eye**

**You're just like an angel**

**Your skin makes me cry**

Puck was now standing and slowly Rachel began to walk to him.

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so very special_

Puck reached his hand out to her

**But I'm a creep**

Rachel took his hand closing the gap between them

_I'm a weirdo_

Puck looked at her with a sad smile

**What the hell am I doing here**

**I don't belong here**

Puck put a finger under her chin, tilting her head towards him. A soft flutter went through her belly.

**I don't care if it hurts**

Rachel took a step away from him

_I want to have control_

Puck smirked and flexed his muscles showing off his huge arms

**I want a perfect body**

Rachel unconsciously reached up to her neck and touched her Star of David necklace.

_I want a perfect soul_

Puck gave her a tortured look

**I want you to notice**

**When I'm not around**

Rachel held out her hand walking a circle around him running her fingers lightly around his body

_You're so very special  
I wish I was special_

Puck put his hand over hers as she came back in front of him

**But I'm a creep**

She smiled up at him

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doin here_

_I don't belong here_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

Rachel began moving away from Puck glancing back over her shoulder with a lost look on her face

**She's runnin out again**

**She's runnin out**

**She's run, run, run**

**Ruuuuun…, Ruuuuuun…**

Rachel and Puck slowly walked towards each other

_Whatever makes you happy_

Step

**Whatever you want**

Step

_You're so very special_

Step

**I wish I was special**

Puck held Rachel's hands against his body as if he were afraid she might actually run away.

**But I'm a creep**

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doin here_

Puck let go of her hands

**I don't belong here**

Rachel turned her back to him and leaned against his chest. He put his hand on her waist as if to ask her not to go. Rachel turned her head slightly and looked off into the distance, while Puck lowered his head as if to bury it in her hair and they both softly sang the last line to the song

_**I don't belong here**_

They both stood still while the last few notes of the song faded into the distance. Then Rachel spun around and threw her arms around Puck's neck.

Puck wrapped his arms around her staggering back a step, but undeniable hugging her back. He told himself it was just to keep them from falling over.

Rachel let go of Puck and took half a step back launching into a diatribe about how great they had done and how Mr. Shuester was right about them singing together, but Puck didn't hear any of it. He could see her lips moving, but all Puck could do was stare at her perfectly shaped lips. Suddenly Puck groaned and pulled her against him, smashing his lips into hers. Stunned Rachel froze, but after a moments hesitation she relaxed and kissed him back.

Puck slid his hand up Rachel's back and pushed his fingers through the hair at the back of her head; she put her arms around his neck again and softly sighed. All Puck could think about was the fact that her hair was softer than he had thought it would be.

Puck and Rachel jumped apart when they heard a gasp at her bedroom door. Expecting to find her Dad standing there, both Puck and Rachel were relieved to see Kurt.

"OH!MY!GOD!" he said looking at them. Then to Rachel he said, "Tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this or anything that has anything to do with this. I'm just borrowing it for a while._

_**AN:**__ Again, I can not tell you how amazing you guys are! Your reviews and alerts make my day. Read, review, let me know what you think. Good, bad, I promise I won't get mad. Here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. _

Chapter 4

Kurt stood beside Rachel at her locker, once again giving her the third degree.

"Rachel, come on. This is me, Kurt, fellow diva, bff. There is no way that you gave me all the details." He huffed and leaned back against the lockers as Rachel reapplied her lip gloss in the locker mirror.

"Kurt," she said exasperated, turning towards him, "I swear. There is nothing else to tell. There might have been." She smiled, "But, you interrupted."

"Girl, you are out shining the sun this morning." he said smiling back at her.

Suddenly Rachel stiffened and her smile fell. Kurt turned to see Puck walking towards them as if he were on a mission, slushie in hand.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Rachel mumbled, shutting her eyes waiting for the inevitable icy goodness to slide down her face.

Puck walked confidently down the hall towards Rachel. Target acquired. He had to make sure that she understood that there was a natural order to things. He, Noah Puckerman, was king of the jungle, while she, Rachel Berry was snack food. His arm tensed as he drew back ready to let the slushie fly.

"Shit!" He turned at the last second and slammed the slushie into the garbage can, purple ice splashing across the flap, and just kept walking.

Kurt and Rachel both opened their eyes and sighed.

"Somebody was having a bipolar moment" Kurt said turning back to Rachel.

Rachel could feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes and she could feel a lump forming in her throat. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, plastered on her best fake smile and stammered "It's to be expected. I'm fine. I just thought…thought that maybe…"

"I know." Kurt said comfortingly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." He said leading the way towards her first class.

Rachel stood in the door way of her class and saw Puck smirk at her. She straightened her back, lifted her head and walked through the door. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Puck walked into the lunchroom to see all of the Glee club members huddled around Rachel. Typically he sat with the jocks and Cheerios, but he was curious as to what was being said over there.

As he walked closer he could hear Mercedes saying, "Crazy white boy! Who does he think he is? I could kick his ass if you want."

"No. While I appreciate your concern and your willingness to perform physical violence, it is I that am the crazy one to think that he actually liked me." Rachel said sadly.

"But…" Mercedes was cut off by Artie clearing his throat and nodding his head towards Puck.

"Well, well. What do we have here? He asked sliding onto the bench next to Rachel.

Rachel shifted towards Kurt who was beside her and ignored Puck. "How is your duet coming along?" Rachel asked Mercedes.

Giving one last cutting look at Puck she brightened and started to talk about the costumes she was designing for the performance.

Puck half listened and when Mercedes asked about her duet he threw his arm around Rachel's shoulders and said, "We rock, right Rachel?"

Rachel stiffened at his touch and tried to shrug off his arm which really started to irritate him. She hadn't minded him touching her the other day.

"Right." Rachel said and stood, excusing herself from the table.

Everyone watched her leave then turned back to stare at Puck.

"What? He asked indignantly. "I didn't actually throw it on her."

The gleeks continued to stare and Kurt started to speak, but Puck stood up and cut him off. "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

Puck knew there were only two places that she could be, in the music room, where they held Glee meetings, or in the auditorium. Since he didn't see her still flouncing down the hall he figured it was the auditorium.

Puck opened the door to the auditorium, gently closing it so as not to announce his presence just yet. Rachel was already on stage belting out Avril Lavigne's, My Happy Ending, pouring herself into it.

Rachel gave her all to the song and wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She didn't understand why she was so upset. She knew not to expect anything more from him. He was a jerk. Everyone knew he was a jerk. She just needed to get her head on straight and everything could go back to normal. He could go back to being the bad boy he pretended to be, and she could go back to being the girl he gave a slushie facial to, at least once a week.

Puck took a seat in the back of the room in the shadows, listening to her inner struggle through the sound of her voice. Then he saw her wipe away a tear and his gut tightened. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want to hurt her at all. It killed him to know that she was hurting this bad over something that he had done. Maybe he should have just thrown the slushie in her face, he'd bought grape, her favorite flavor. Maybe if he had done it, she wouldn't be this torn now. He really hated moments like this, the ones that tested his badassness.

When she finished the song he stood up and walked down the aisle. Her eyes followed him as he walked up the stairs to the stage. She was too emotionally drained, having put everything into her performance, to argue. He stopped inches from her and she said on a sigh, "What do you want Puck?"

"I'm sorry." He said and pulled her into a hug. She didn't fight it; she just wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She needed a hug right now. It didn't matter that it was coming from the person who caused her pain.

"I can't promise to be something I'm not" he said matter of factly.

"I know." She whispered and started to pull away.

"But, I can try." He said kissing the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything. Nothing.. The only thing I own is my car, because that's paid for…._

_**AN: **__You will get tired of me saying it, but you guys rock! Just knowing that you are reading this story and enjoying it helps me. _

_Please Read and Review!! It's the magic elixir of my imagination. (:_

Chapter 5

After several weeks of dating, Rachel and Puck fell into a kind of rhythm. He would pick her up from school and deposit her safely in the music room to warm up her voice. He couldn't figure why she needed warming up when she sang the whole way to school. He would meet up with the football players for an early morning work out, then after watching Kurt pirouette and jete towards the ball (don't ask how he knew that) he would go snag Rachel and they would get their books from her locker. It was easier that way she had explained, since her locker had the shelf and his was a black pit where things went in, but never seemed to come back out. "Besides," she had said "the more time we save going between lockers the longer we can make out." Sold! She definitely knew how to get her way. He walked her to every class, carrying her books; he had drawn the line at pulling that pink thing behind him. He was a badass after all. They ate lunch together everyday and he found things to do after school when she wanted to practice with Finn or Kurt, and she was always waiting for him with a kiss at the end of football practice. At the end of the day he would drop her off at her house and have a mini make out session. He would wait for her to walk through the front door before he pulled away, his mom did teach him some manners, then he would go home and play guitar or PS3.

So why if everything was so perfect did he feel like something was wrong. It couldn't be this easy. It was as if were waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. Nothing ever went this well for Puck. Not for this long, anyway.

Rachel could feel Puck distancing himself somewhat, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She just knew that without a doubt something wasn't right. She knew that if she confronted Puck he would completely shut her down. He had never been one to discuss his feelings and no amount of coercing could get him to share until he was ready.

On Friday on the way to school, Rachel reminded Puck that her dads were going out of town for the week. Puck looked at her and gave her a sexy smile, throwing his arm across her shoulders. Their day followed the normal pattern except that it ended with her jumping up and down on the bleachers with the non-football and cheer related glee members. Cheering their friends on to victory was always a natural high and she learned to love football.

Puck, Finn, Mike, and Matt hurried to meet up with the Cheerios and other Glee members after the game. Typically they all went to an after party, but with Rachel's parents out of town they all loaded into cars and drove to her house.

All the girls had brought overnight bags as it was a planned weekend slumber party for them. The guys, except of course Kurt, how harmless is he, knew that they would eventually be kicked out of the house so the girls could do whatever they do at weekend slumber parties. Kurt and the girls all ran up the stairs to Rachel's room changing into their pajamas, while the guys raided the fridge downstairs. Quinn and Brittney grabbed the comforter and pillows off of Rachel's bed, while Tina and Kurt cleaned off the guest bed and Rachel took care of the spares in the hall closet.

The guys were all sitting on the couches and in the floor, Matt was going through the extensive movie collection, when Kurt and the girls came stumbling down the stairs arms full of fluffy pillows and blankets. After several minutes of grabbing for pillows and blankets everyone settled into their own little love nest. Eight pizzas, a case of coke and several movies later everyone lay sleeping in lumps all over her living room floor. Even Puck exhausted from the game was sound asleep on the couch with his arm across her waist. Rachel smiled softly and closed her eyes leaning back into Puck and enjoying the warmth that enveloped her.

Around 8am the cell phone calls from worried parents started rolling in, the guys not intending to stay there had never called their parents with a location status. After much placating of the parents, the guys were all still there and offering to go pick up food for the girls. Everyone piled into Kurt's escalade and they decided to forage at the nearest McDonalds.

Puck was quiet as they rode back to Rachel's house. He was feeling anxious. He hadn't really wanted to leave the house at all. He woke up with her in his arms and he just wanted to stay like that forever. He opened his eyes before the sun had come up and she had been there all warm and hair smelling so good. When she had shifted he tightened his hold on her waist and she had just sighed and snuggled closer to him. He felt safe and wanted. He knew he was dangerously close to sounding like a girl, but sometimes you just couldn't help it. He needed her and he was scared to death that he might lose her.

After lunch, the girls shooed the guys out the door saying that they needed their bonding time. Puck had protested, but finally relented when the guys started looking at him funny.

Immediately when they were gone everyone turned on Rachel.

"And, what, pray tell, was that all about?" Kurt asked her. Everyone else joined in with sounds of curious agreement.

"I'm not sure." Rachel sighed.

"C-c-come on, it has to be s-s-something." Tina said.

Rachel looked at her friends and said "Really. I'm not sure what is going on. I've felt like he has been distancing himself some, but this was new."

Everyone mumbled words of encouragement then flopped down on the couch to watch Fried Green Tomatoes.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Finn asked Puck as they walked into Finn's bedroom.

"What?" Puck asked a little to nonchalantly while flopping down on the corner of Finn's bed. Finn only responded by raising a brow.

"It's nothing man. I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend. What's so wrong with that?" he answered defensively.

Finn continued to stare so Puck decided to try a different angle. "Her dads are out of town man. How can I pass that up?" he said smirking.

Finn just shook his head and sat up on the top of his dresser. After an awkward silence Finn whispered, "You know she's not going anywhere right?"

Puck looked at Finn, pain flashing in his eyes, but quickly it was gone.

"She's not him", he said more directly. Puck jerked reflexively and growled "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I know, but if you ever need…" Finn started, cut off by Puck, "What are we, girls?" and throwing him a PS3 controller. Effectively silenced the boys spent the rest of the day in battle.

*

*

Over the course of the week Puck got progressively clingier. Staying at her house until his mother would call looking for him, or constantly touching her, not that she minded his touch, but somehow this was different, more desperate.

In Glee that week, they were the first in the music room as usual. Puck sat strumming the guitar, while Rachel debated on bringing up what she could only assume were his insecurities. Before she had a chance Puck started plucking out a recognizable country song, but Rachel couldn't really place it. Puck laughed quietly and leaned in towards her and whispered "surprise." Puck knew that to surprise Rachel with a song he would have to go out of her norm. He heard his mom listening to this song and while country wasn't his personal favorite genre, he couldn't deny the songs desirability. He could appreciate the talent and the words were perfect.

Just look at you, girl  
Standin' here beside me  
Starlight on your hair  
Lookin' like a dream i dreamed somewhere  
And look at me, girl  
You got me actin' just like a lover  
In an old time picture show  
And how i got the part -- i just don't know  
But it's written all across your face  
Plain as it can be  
You're the one that i was lookin' for  
Now you're all that i can see

You mean everything to me  
And i'd do anything to have you stay forever  
I'm an ordinary man  
But i feel like i could do anything in the world  
When i look at you, girl

Just look at you, girl  
Walkin' here beside me  
Misty morning light  
I see my own reflection in your eyes  
And just smile at me, girl  
With eyes that tell a story  
That words can never say tellin' me your love is gonna stay  
And we're standin' right together now  
In everything we do  
And if my world should come apart  
I'll still be lovin' you

You mean everything to me  
And i'd do anything to have you stay forever  
I'm an ordinary man  
But i feel like i could do anything in the world  
When i look at you, girl

Some of the Glee members had stopped in the doorway of the class room in awe of what they were seeing. It reminded everyone of that visa commercial, Puck playing the guitar $10.00, Private performance, $50.00, witnessing the sincerity of said performance, priceless. Puck had the most sincere look on his face as he sang to Rachel and she had tears sliding down her cheeks as she smiled at him. As Puck played the last few notes she placed her hand on his cheek, "Oh, Noah." She sighed breathily and leaned in to give him the sweetest, most tender kiss he had ever experienced.

Mr. Shue walked towards the class reading his notes and bumped into Finn who was blocking the door along with the others. "What's going on?" Mr. Shue asked and Finn nodded towards the couple inside.

"Oh." Mr. Shue said quietly as he saw Rachel and Puck sitting with their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, soaking in their moment.

"I think they fell in love." Quinn said.

Kurt strutted through the door, "Get a room kiddies, you're making us singletons want to vomit." Kurt perched in the chair on the other side of Rachel, legs crossed, his foot tapping quickly in the air as if waiting impatiently for class to start.

Noah smiled and Rachel just laughed and flung her arms around Kurt's neck. With a small squeak Kurt cried "Watch the hair!" but softly so only she could hear he whispered. "I'm happy for you." while everyone else filed in.

*

*

_**PS: **__Song is Just Look at You Girl by Chris Ledoux. I'm not a super huge country fan, but some of his songs are really heartfelt and beautiful. It's a nice change of pace sometimes._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing to do with the characters, shows, blah, blah, blah…_

_**AN: **__I love you all!! The response that I have received from this is way more than I ever imagined. Now, please don't kill me for 2 reasons…1) This is the last chapter for this story (it was a surprise to me too) and 2) the way it ends...this ending grabbed me and wouldn't let go.. It had to be done. _

_For anyone who is reading my other story At Least She's Jewish, I have decided to make it a chapter story due to the incredible response I received. However, it might take me a day or two to get it going as I really hadn't put much thought into it past a one shot._

_Sorry this author's note is so long. Please, Please, Read and Review. I am extremely interested in hearing your thoughts on this chapter. The good the bad and the ugly!_

Chapter 6

Rachel heard the distinct sounds of Defying Gravity with the god awful vibration of her cell phone against her nightstand drift through the fog of sleep. Barely cracking her lids she saw the time on her alarm, 2:30am. Rolling over to the edge of her bed she wondered who could possibly be awake at this hour and disturbing what they knew to be her beauty sleep. Every star had to have adequate rest and an undisturbed REM cycle. Groaning she reached for the phone and saw that she had one new text.

Noah: fyi im not going to skool. Can u get a ride?

Rachel rereading the text sat up concerned that something could be wrong. Rachel sent off a reply: Yes. No problem, but is everything ok? Are you all right? Your mom? Sister?

Noah sighed as he received her response. He had almost been hoping that she wouldn't get it until morning, but he knew that had she not sent a response saying that she could get another ride that he would have shown up at her door anyway.

Noah: Everyone is fine. Don't feel to hot. Don't want to get you sick.

Rachel smiled at his concern for her well being and sent another text saying that she understood and hoped he felt better. Snuggling into her pillows, fluffy comforter wrapped around her she drifted back off to sleep.

Noah just sighed and closed his phone. He laid length wise across his bed. One arm across his forehead and his phone clenched in the hand of the arm splayed out beside him. He hated lying to her, but she would forgive this one indiscretion. He wasn't sick, he just needed a break. The self-proclaimed bad ass was at a breaking point and needed a day away.

*

*

Rachel got up extra early that morning to catch her Dad before he left for work. After explaining the situation he agreed to drop her off at school and she told him that she would text him if she couldn't get a ride home with Kurt.

In the car, Rachel hummed along to the radio and her Dad asked if she had given any thought to what kind of car she wanted. She just rolled her eyes at him and he said, "You aren't moving off this hybrid thing are you?"

"You know me better than that." She smiled and kissed his cheek and climbed out of the car.

As she walked through the doors of the school, Rachel felt odd. It was strange not having Noah next to her half listening to her ramble about the next new show on Broadway.

Kurt met her at her locker, "So where is tall, dark, and muscular?"

"He's sick." Rachel responded.

"And why are you not over there making him homemade chicken soup like a good little girl?" he asked with a comically shocked look on his face.

Rachel just sighed and told him about the text messages and Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose it is best that you not be over there in the midst of the bacteria. It could wreak havoc on your vocal chords. One case of strep and you may never be the same." Both Kurt and Rachel physically shuddered at the thought.

As Rachel slammed her locker door she felt an icy cold blast of slush slide down her face.

Rachel jerked in her chair and looked around blinking several times trying to clear her vision. She was in the music room and she held the sheet music for Radiohead in her hand.

"Rachel. Puck. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Shue asked, but in a manner that really didn't leave room for disagreement.

Rachel stood clutching her books to her chest. She looked over to Puck and she could feel the beginnings of a blush crawl across her cheeks as she slowly realized that she had just been daydreaming about him.

"You guys," Mr. Shue started, "I know you two have some issues, but I think that if you try to put them aside for the sake of the assignment, that you could be great together." He said and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm sure you are right Mr. Shue." Rachel said, spun around and walked quickly towards the door still trying to recover from her sense of déjà vu.

Rachel missed Puck's reply as she raced for the exit, but she slowed as she heard the quick sound of his footsteps. As she pushed the door open Rachel caught a glimpse of Puck jogging towards her, but she continued on. Remembering at the last second that her Dad would be picking her up today she walked towards the bleachers to kill time.

Puck saw her opening the exit doors that lead to the parking lot. Damn, she's quick; he thought to himself and jogged a little faster to catch up to her. He wasn't going to run after her. Seriously, who would be caught dead running after that freak?

Moments later he saw Rachel sitting on the bleachers and he picked up his pace moving towards her. He slowed as he got closer and got the strangest feeling that he had done this once before…


End file.
